Naruto xaolin dragon of Unity and chaos chapter 1
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is chased at the age of 4 and falls on a rune that takes him to the Xaolin dragon temple where he is trained for eleven years and becomes the dragon of unity and chaos


**Hey everyone that enjoys fan fiction Scorpionking12 here with a new story and another story later on today as well this is a challenge from Challenger and is a naruto x Xaolin Showdown story so without further ado the story of how Naruto became the Xaolin dragon of Unity and Chaos begins**

Naruto at the age of four was running from a mob he had been on his way to see the Hokage when a huge mob of around eighty civvilians and thirty ninja chunin to anbu were waiting there shouting things like kill the demon and die hell spawn and other such things.

Naruto was crying asking himself why they hate him while not noticing he ran into the forest of death and tripped and fell on a yin yang symbol that was engraved into the ground after landing on it he was teleported to a temple but the thing about this temple is that it seemed to be under water which was weird in itself but that is a part for another time.

In the temple seven statues started to come to live and regain their human color and skin these were the dragons of the past Omi the dragon of water Kimiko the dragon of fire Raimundo the Dragon of wind Clay the dragon of earth Jack spicer the reformed and now good Dragon of Lightning Chase young the dark dragon of balance and last but not least Dojo the gecko I mean dragon.

"Hey it looks like someone got through the portal which means they are pure of heart" said Chase young the dragon of balance they all went to see if young boy was okay but when they touched him they were assaulted with all the memories he had that made them puke even Chase the most trained and had seen more bloodshed of them all puked at what they had seen in his memories.

"By the Kami's this is terrible I am going to rip them some new ass holes" said Kimiko going into protective mother mode she was so mad that her mastery over fire turned her hair into flames for a few seconds before her husband Raimundo calmed her down by putting his hand on her shoulder and just hoping that he himself would not fly off the handle and destroy the village.

"Guys look at this he has ten different seals on him one contains a beast but the others are kill seals mind control seals knowledge sealed away seals and malnutrision seals he should be taller than this but he is not."

"I can take the seals off of him but I would like to discuss making him our successor he is the only one to get here since we sealed it away which means he is the one of prophecy the dragon to bring peace and or destruction to the world meaning we should try and take him down the right path or else it will blow up in our faces."

said Chase young understanding that these seals were based off of the Heylin runes that did the exact same things these bastardized versions of the runes were doing.

Naruto woke up and almost screamed at seeing all these people until he heard the only female say "Don't worry we won't hurt you you are here because you accessed the rune that teleported you here and the only way it could do that is if you were pure of heart which means you are going to be trained by us to be a Xaolin dragon and by some small extent Hey lin warlock".

Naruto calmed down a bit but did not let his guard down "How do I know you are telling me the truth I have been tricked before and only trust Jiji and the ichirakus so what makes you special enough to be trusted by me." Naruto asked

"Well we saw your memories when we ran over to see if you were ok since you were laying face first on the ground and when we reached you we turned you over and when our hands touched you we were assaulted by your memories and they were most unpleasant and I am the sadistic one saying that that was terrible even for me". Chase young finished saying.

Naruto nodded and they took him into the temple where they looked him over and decided that the order they would train him in would be as follows first would be the leader Raimundo he would teach him wind manipulation and his street smarts as well as using storm style tai jutsu.

Next Kimiko would teach him fire manipulation and Judo as well as how to read and write and she taught him how to cook.

Clay went next and taught him how to use earth manipulation and strength training as well as teaching him how to use a rope and bolos (I think that is what they are called the ropes with balls on the end you throw and they tie up the legs if not please help with the name).

Next Omi went and taught him water ice and cloud manipulation as well as white lotus Kung fu.

Jack taught Naruto how to manipulate lightning and how to build things from scratch that work as well as giving him his old helipack.

last but not least of the dragons to teach Naruto was Chase young Chase taught Naruto over 12 styles of Tai jutsu and how to manipulate people as well as his hey lin magic in turning humans into cats of all kinds he even gave naruto the ability to turn into a half dragon without eating lao mang lon soup or what Naruto understood it as dragon stew he also gave Naruto a puzzle box and told him to try and open it later after they were done training.

it had been eleven years since Naruto had been chased out of the village today was the day that he would be going back he had managed to open the puzzle box and free wuya 4 years ago she at first was bad but not evil now she was almost as pure hearted as Naruto since he had that effect on people they had been dating for two years now and they could not be happier Wuya had even gotten naked in front of Naruto and he blew back with a massive nose bleed and the biggest grin on his face with swirls in his eyes while saying "I love my life".

in Konoha the third Hokage was in his office today was the same day that his Surrogate grandson Naruto had been run out of the village by the ignorant fools of his village the ones involved in his running out of the village were captured by anbu and some shinobi that held no grudge is against the young Uzumaki he could only hope that the boy was safe and alright he had no idea that his adopted grandson would be coming back today with a fiance and with enough power to destroy the village if he went all out but he was taught restraint by his what he would call family.

"Naruto you will be going back to that hell hole today with your fiance Wuya take care of each other and make sure to meditate so you can visit us some times until you can visit us here again" said Kimiko.

she and Raimundo had been like his mom and dad Raimundo the cool uncle Jack the weird uncle that everyone has but will deny they know him Omi the big brother only short in his family and Chase the brother that shows you everything they know and you look up to. Dojo was going to go to the next life now since he was old and not able to fly anymore so he had decided to use his powers and fly to the next life.

Naruto had also grown into a fine young man he had shoulder length blonde hair in a similar style to Chases and was ripped from head to toe but not overly so he had an eight pack like chase and he also had on armor like chases only in gold and silver instead of gold and black he had a chained spear on his back and earrings in both ears resembling blue flames his whisker marks were all but gone since he absorbed all of Kyuubi with help of the other dragons they had made him a dragon in his eighth year he became the dragon of Unity and Chaos.

Naruto and Wuya said their goodbyes for now and promised to return someday and were on their way to the village through the portal and then the forest the world would once again witness the powers of Xaolin dragons and Heylin warriors.


End file.
